El caso de Navidad de Allen y Yu
by Yunmoon
Summary: Allen solía tener muy mala suerte, pero la de Kanda solía ser peor. Aunque claro, cuando el factor es la Navidad las cosas pueden cambiar un poco. Dedicado a Dayan Walker.


**Disclaimer****: **D Gray man y sus personajes no me pertenece, pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

**Rating: **M

**Pareja: **Yû/Allen (Yullen)

**Advertencias: **La historia central tiene como base todo el arco posterior del arca y el epílogo fue basado después de la pelea de Alma y Kanda. La historia contiene Yaoi y lemon.

**Dedicatoria: **Dedicado a _**Dayan Walker**_, que tengas una bonita Navidad y que disfrutes de este pequeño one-shot!

**Summary****: **Allen solía tener muy mala suerte, pero la de Kanda solía ser peor. Aunque claro, cuando el factor es la Navidad las cosas pueden cambiar un poco.

* * *

**Yunmoon ****Projects**

Presenta:

**El caso de Navidad de Allen y Yû**

**::**

**.**

* * *

**::Prologo- Antes de Navidad**

La mala suerte no podía ser diferente de una maldición. Allen siempre culpaba a su maldición (a su maldito ojo y ese pentagrama gravado sobre él) cuando un día pésimo llegaba. Bueno, también aceptaba que ciertos factores llamaban al Dios del Infortunio.

Como ejemplo:

El día que conoció a Kanda, Allen olvido cepillarse los dientes y saltó a un charco llenando de fango a un pobre perro callejero. Sí, sin duda eran factores necesarios para provocar el odio de Kanda (nada tenía que ver con el pentagrama gravado en su ojo izquierdo, la maldición de su padre, tampoco el brazo mata akumas).

O su primera misión. Ese día Allen hizo mal el nudo de su moño rojo y olvido, de nuevo, cepillarse los dientes. Razón suficiente para que le asignaran su primera misión con el amargado de Kanda, que se encontrara enfrentado a un akuma nivel 2 y que el fantasma de Matel muriera de esa forma lamentable (nada tenía que ver con su impulsividad y sus sentimientos apasionados).

Por todo lo anterior, Allen siempre cepillaba sus dientes y mantenía una imagen impecable. Aunque… esa mañana, mientras se colocaba el listón rojo alrededor del cuello, Lenalee entró precipitadamente y, sin darle tiempo, se lo llevó. Allen deseo volver con todas sus fuerzas, sin poder cepillarse los dientes y el listón perdido en alguna parte del pasillo se sentía un poco asustado. La mala suerte siempre aprovecha las oportunidades.

Allen podría ser vidente, ya que, momentos después de llegar junto a Komui, la noticia de una misión (el 19 de Diciembre) le pegó directamente. Pero las misiones no son un problema para él, de hecho, agradece tener misiones y mantener su mente ocupada. El problema radica en su acompañante.

La misión asignada era con Kanda.

Allen piensa que el Dios del Infortunio (si es que existe algo como eso) realmente tiene un poco de fijación en él, porque no entiende cómo puede tener una misión con Kanda, habiendo tantos exorcista en la orden siempre tienen que asignarle con Kanda. Preferiría irse con Lenalee o con Lavi, pero no, nunca iba a ser complacido y él lo sabía. Ahora lo único que le mantenía ligeramente tranquilo era saber que detrás del japonés se encontraba la linda china con una sonrisa cariñosa.

─Entonces, que tengan un buen viaje─.

Kanda giró sobre sus talones para marcharse inmediatamente, ignorando a todo ser que se cruzaba frente a él (sin duda alguna, un auténtico hijo de puta). Pero Allen fue caballeroso, ya que esperó que Lenalee se girara y comenzara a caminar para irse, pese a ello, ella no lo hizo y Allen sintió un poco de miedo, porque… no tendría la misión solo con Kanda… ¿cierto?

─¿Allen-kun? ¿Sucede algo?─. Lenalee mostraba autentica preocupación, sin saber que la preocupación de Allen venía de ella misma, bueno, del hecho de que ella (probablemente) no iría a esta misión y Allen estaría solo con el bastardo de Kanda.

─Tú… ¿no vienes?─.

─Esta misión es sólo para ti y Kanda, Allen-kun─. Había contestado Komui, como si realmente no notara la mirada de preocupación de Allen.

Fue totalmente audible el gemido desesperado que salió de la garganta del albino, Lenalee miró con un poco más de preocupación, Komui simplemente continúo con la sonrisa. Cuando la china estaba a punto de abrir la boca (quizá para convencer a su hermano de dejarla ir con ellos) Komui se la cubrió inmediatamente.

─Corre o Kanda te dejará─.

Con pesar (más de lo que hubiera esperado él mismo) Allen asintió y salió de la sala. Lenalee junto las cejas con preocupación, luego miró a su hermano con clara molestia, ella no estaba nada contenta con la misión, mucho menos con ver a Allen tan decaído por ella. Komui la soltó y volvió a sentarse.

─¿Nii-san?─.

─Pronto será Navidad, esos dos necesitan limar asperezas─.

─¿Luchando contra akumas conseguirás que ellos limen asperezas? Yo creo que…─.

─Tú no sabes cómo piensan los hombres, Lenalee, confía en mí─.

La china se quedó callada, no, no podía entenderlo y no quería intentarlo, porque algo le decía que las cosas no saldrían como si hermano pensaba. Entrar en combate con akumas NO era la mejor forma de entablar una conversación, ni para componer lo que fuera que se hubiera roto entre ellos.

Sólo esperaba que lo que fuera que surgiera no fuera algo malo.

**::Caso 1- Como Allen termina a los pies de Kanda.**

Sus pasos resonaban a lo largo del corredor. Allen aceptaba que las supersticiones comenzaban a controlarlo, pero realmente no quería continuar con la mala racha, suficiente tenía con esa misión acompañado por el japonés. Lo que ahora esperaba era un Kanda feliz, hacerlo enfadar sólo incrementaría su mala suerte.

Con el moño perfectamente atado y un fresco aliento a hierba buena y tal vez un poco de fresas, el británico llegó hasta donde Kanda se encontraba, sobre el agua y con el remo en la mano derecha.

─Ya era hora, Moyashi─.

─¡Que mi nombre es Allen, Bakanda!─. Gruñó mientras se subía en el bote, Kanda junto la cejas y tensó los dedos alrededor del remo, parecía que se había disgustado un poco por el apodo.

─Como sea, nos vamos─.

Allen frunció el ceño, realmente no esperaba nada diferente entre él y Kanda, sería mucho pedir y el albino ya había aprendido a no desear demasiado, mucho menos cuando se trataba del samurái (Kanda fue, era y sería un hijo de puta hasta al final de su vida).

Sin desear pensar más en eso, Allen tomó las hojas del informe de la misión, observo a Kanda de reojo y luego decidió comenzar a leer en voz alta todos los detalles de la bendita misión (porque Allen también entendía el sarcasmo).

─Se dice que en la Islas Feroe, han ocurrido eventos sospechosos. La gente no quiere salir de las islas y los que llegan se quedan para siempre. 'La Isla del amor'─. Allen miró de reojo a Kanda y al ver que le miraba volvió la vista a las hojas. ─Los buscadores que entraron se comunicaron una vez más con la Orden… para decir que no querían volver a ella. Qué raro, ellos no…─.

─Ellos son unos inútiles. No deberías tomarte la molestia en preocuparte, Moyashi─.

Allen frunció el ceño por las dos ofensas, la primera, por insultar a los buscadores, la segunda, por ser insultado él. Finalmente decidió que (si quería una convivencia más o menos buena) debía ignorar lo más que pudiera al morocho. Todo por el bien de la misión y por el bien de su salud mental.

El camino hasta el tren fue totalmente silencioso. Allen no quería alentar los problemas y (por lo visto) Kanda no debía de pensar tan diferente. Por seguridad, el albino decidió sentarse lejos del espadachín, de todas formas, Kanda se había sentado cerca de la puerta de entrada, le recordó su primera misión con Kanda y Lavi, Lavi se había sentado a su lado y Kanda se había sentado en el mismo lugar. En fin, lo mejor era dormir e ignorar, no tenía algo mejor que hacer.

Lástima que no pudo dormir mucho, no se sentía cansado, la noche anterior había comido y dormido muy bien. Decidió mirar por la ventana y con alegría notó que no había tanta nieve como pensó, ciertamente se veía bastante oscuro para ser las tres de la tarde, pero no parecía tan malo. El lugar parecía agradable pese al blanco que cubría con ligereza el suelo.

Cansado de admirar el clima, Allen se levantó de su lugar, de repente hacía un poco de frío, se dirigió a la salida del vagón, ya casi llegaban al último trayecto del camino, su siguiente destino era un barco directo a las islas Feroe. Quería hablar con el buscador, que (para su buena suerte) había sido Toma, siempre sabía un poco más que los otros, era divertido hablar con Toma, mucho mejor que con Kanda (ciertamente, cualquiera era mejor que Kanda).

Cuando pasó al lado de la puerta no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia Kanda, el japonés se encontraba dormido, con la espalda ligeramente encorvada, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cara mirando el suelo, esto no era justo, se veía bastante tranquilo, parecía normal y Allen sabía que Kanda era un cabrón desgraciado. Normal no era un término que lo definiera. De cierta forma, aunque Allen nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, Kanda era cool… bueno, sólo un poco.

De repente, la puerta del vagón se abrió, golpeando de lleno la espalda de Allen y mandándolo al suelo, justo a los pies de Kanda.

─Ah… Lo siento, Allen-dono─.

Sintió un peso extra en los pies, Kanda abrió los ojos sintiéndose incómodo y molesto, ¿realmente no podía dormir ni un jodido minuto? Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un sonrojado Allen que se encontraba sentado en sus pies, con la cabeza casi sobre su regazo.

Allen se sentía tan… avergonzado.

**::Caso 2- Como Kanda debe cargar con el peso de la humillación (literalmente).**

Olvidando (al menos Allen ya lo había hecho, no tenía tantas ganas de recordarlo el resto de su vida, gracias) el caso anterior, los dos exorcistas y el buscador llegaron a las Islas Feroe, cerca de la ciudad de Toftavatn, Allen estaba sorprendido de la tormenta, el clima podría ser moderado, pero los vientos lo volvían insoportable, casi violento. Kanda, por otro lado, parecía igual de frío que siempre, de hecho, parecía controlar todo a la perfección, no llevaba abrigo (sólo el de la orden) y no parecía tener frío. Más razones para odiar a Kanda.

Allen maldijo en voz baja (porque maldecir iba más con Kanda que consigo mismo), se subió el cierre hasta la barbilla y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, el viento se sentía doloroso y Allen deseo llevar al menos una bufanda.

─La ciudad de Toftavatn se encuentra por aquí─. Dijo Toma, guiándolos.

Esta misión hizo recordar a Allen la segunda misión que tuvo con Kanda, la nieve era baja, pero el viento era igual de tormentoso, llenándolo de escalofríos y temblores, ciertamente era más soportable, no había akumas nivel 2 esperando por él.

Tal vez habló demasiado rápido, Allen sintió algo a su alrededor y activo su inocencia sin pensarlo, la pena fue abrumadora, estaban rodeados. Se defendió de un akuma casi sin notarlo, a su lado, Kanda también se estaba defendiendo.

─¡Que mier-¡─. Kanda logró esquivar el ataque de un akuma.

Estaban siendo rodeados por ocho akumas nivel 2 y diez nivel 1, esto era… imposible.

─¡Kanda!─. Allen se defendió a sí mismo, y rápidamente defendió al buscador.

─¡Vámonos!─. Gritó el japonés, defendiéndose una última vez antes de salir corriendo.

Allen asintió, así que los tres salieron corriendo de la batalla. Los akumas de su primera misión con Lavi habían sido fáciles, pero eso fue porque había tres exorcistas, esta vez Allen no estaba tan seguro de poder lidiar con todos. Además, incluía el hecho de que no se podía mover muy bien. Simplemente, no podrían con todos esos akumas, ni de chiste.

Deberían de separarlos para poder eliminarlos uno por uno. Kanda encontró una cueva e indicó a Allen el lugar y Toma lo siguió por detrás. La suerte los acompañó en ese momento, ya que una tormenta llegó y los akumas no pudieron encontrarlos. La tormenta era realmente dura, muy fría y violenta, cortaba la piel sin necesidad de estar ahí afuera, además, ya estaba anocheciendo y el frío se estaba volviendo implacable.

Toma se quedó en la entrada, Allen se hizo bolita en una esquina de la cueva y Kanda buscó en ella hasta que encontró algunos troncos (ligeramente humedecidos y un tanto inservibles), realizo una pequeña e improvisada fogata y Allen se acercó rápidamente, Kanda lo miró desde el otro lado de la cueva, se veía débil, sonrojado y con los labios hinchados, estaba enfermo.

─¡Che!─. Kanda se levantó de su lugar y se sacó el abrigo arrojándoselo a Allen en la cabeza, el albino le miró con duda, pero se la colocó, demasiado aturdido como para pelear. ─Acércate más al fuego y no te quites las chaquetas, Moyashi─.

Allen no le discutió, se colocó correctamente la chaqueta y se acercó más al fuego, ignorando que Kanda sólo llevaba una camisa blanca, abajo tenía vendas, pero estas no le cubrían nada, aunque tenía frío no lo demostró.

─Gracias─. Soltó el albino, no esperó respuesta, sabía que no la obtendría.

Kanda se acercó a Toma, observando la tormenta. ─¿Qué tan lejos está el pueblo?─.

─Con la tormenta… llegaríamos a mitad de la noche, como en seis o siete horas… o poco más─. Kanda frunció el ceño. ─Pero hay una cabaña cerca, como a media hora. Los akumas deben de haberse ido, podemos ir sin ningún problema─.

─Bien… tenemos que llevar al Moyashi ahí. No va a resistir la tormenta…─. Kanda dirigió una mirada a Allen. ─… no aquí─.

Toma entendió el mensaje, dio un paso al frente, iba a tomar la responsabilidad de llevar a Allen en la espalda. ─Yo-…─. Entonces Kanda camino seguro y Toma abrió ligeramente la boca.

─Yo lo llevaré─.

Observo como Kanda despojaba a Allen del segundo abrigo y se lo colocaba, luego le dio la espalda al albino y lo cargó. Toma se sorprendió (por decir poco), no es que Kanda fuera… uhm… era… era un… Simplemente era difícil explicarlo, sin ofenderlo demasiado. Estar impresionado era poco, era la primera vez que veía a Kanda siendo algo más que ese aterrador ser humano. Si alguien supiera…

Allen soltó un suspiro, entre la nebulosa de su enfermedad sintió algo que le hacía cosquillas en la cara, era suave, pero estaba frio, de todas formas sonrió.

─¿Kanda?─.

Fue lo que intento decir, aunque no fue lo que realmente dijo, Kanda abrió la boca, pero la cerró, lo mejor era no decir nada, de todas formas dudaba que Allen le entendiera. Allen se sentía tan cálido, algo sujetaba sus piernas y un cuerpo se apretaba contra su pecho… ¿o era él quien se apretaba a ese cuerpo? No lo sabía, sólo soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y recargó la mejilla en lo que parecía ser un hombro.

Entonces, Kanda llevó a un Allen enfermo en la espalda.

**::Caso 3- Como Kanda termina sin camisa y Allen sin ropa.**

Adentro de esa cabaña no había mucho, un par de sabanas, dos sillas y una chimenea, parecía que había estado deshabitada desde hace poco menos de dos meses, después de todo aún parecía limpia. Kanda bajo a Allen y lo colocó junto a la chimenea, mientras Toma comenzaba a hacer una fogata (con los troncos que había traído de la cueva), Kanda juntó todas las sabanas y las arrojó en dirección de Allen, quien no dudo en acomodar todo sobre su cuerpo, envolviéndose con ello y acercándose al pequeño fuego que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer.

Toma le miraba con precaución, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse, Allen le sonrió únicamente, había recuperado parcialmente la consciencia.

─Estoy bien─. Soltó, apretándose lo más cerca que podía a la chimenea y estrujando fuerte las mantas. ─Sólo… necesito descansar un poco─.

Allen comenzó a cerrar los ojos, pero el temblor de su cuerpo no ceso, todo lo contrario, parecía aumentar y Kanda estaba temiendo lo peor. El fuego estuvo creciendo lentamente y en media hora Allen seguía temblando como loco y un sudor frío comenzó a acumularse en su frente.

─¿Cree… que…?─. Comenzó lentamente Toma, como si temiera que su voz causara daño a Allen.

─Necesita calor… no puede calentarse por sí mismo─.

Kanda frunció el ceño, Allen parecía enfermar más y no tenían nada para que se calmara. La piel blanca de Allen parecía papel y bajo los parpados sus ojos se movían rápidamente, no dormía, estaba agonizando con su enfermedad.

─Che… maldito Moyashi─. Kanda se levantó de la silla en la que había permanecido y se hinco frente a Allen. ─Moyashi─. Lentamente, casi como si fuera cámara lenta, Allen elevó el rostro y abrió los ojos. ─¿Qué tanto frío tienes?─.

─No mucho─. Mintió. El temblor de su cuerpo se hizo notar en ese momento y Kanda frunció el ceño ante la mentira.

Toma estaba a punto de quitarse, por primera vez, la capa de buscador. Entonces kanda se levantó y elevó una mano, deteniendo su acción.

─Buscador, todo lo que suceda ahora debe borrarse de tu mente, ¿entendido?─. La mirada de Kanda fue dura, fría y cortante, asustando un poco a Toma, de todas formas no pensaba negarle nada a Kanda, se sabía que su paciencia era inversamente proporcional al largo de su cabello.

─C-claro─. Soltó, no muy seguro de querer saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del japonés.

Kanda, que tenía el mango de su mugen apretado en un puño, soltó lentamente su agarre, hasta que deposito su arma cerca de Allen, luego se quitó el abrigo de la orden y cuando iba por la camisa Toma se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer, queriendo hacer la tarea de Kanda más llevadera, decidió salir un rato, la tormenta ya no estaba tan mal y prefería ir a contar copos de nieve que incomodar.

Kanda se deshizo de la camisa y se agacho a la altura de Allen de nuevo, jaló las mantas de sus débiles brazos y rozó sus manos, estaba helado, definitivamente estaba muy enfermo.

─Maldita haba… incordio, estúpido…─. Continúo maldiciendo mientras movía al albino, despojándolo de todas sus prendas.

En algún lugar, aún consciente de la mente de Allen, sintió que algo no andaba bien, entreabrió los ojos y, con bruma, logró ver el torso desnudo de Kanda… o tal vez sólo alucinaba. Realmente no estaba seguro.

─¿Kanda?─.

Kanda no respondió, continuó desnudando a Allen, una vez le sacó toda la ropa (menos la ropa interior) se acercó al albino, se sentó detrás de él y lo colocó entre sus piernas, Allen fue quien se pegó a él, estaba helado, lo abrazó por la cintura y el proceso de traslado comenzó.

Allen dejó de sentir dolor y en cambió sintió sueño, pronto se quedó dormido entre una estela de calor. Un confortable calor lo envolvió por completo.

**::Caso 4- Como Allen consigue entrar en calor y Kanda en shock**

¿Por qué tenía que caminar hacia adelante? Allen sabía (porque Mana lo había dicho) que caminar hacia adelante le proporcionaría un futuro, algo por lo que vivir, una razón. Pero Allen siempre se había sentido perdido, aunque caminara hacia adelante sentía que iba en círculos, o por un camino equivocado, nunca sintió que siguiera hacia adelante. Nunca sintió nada por caminar hacia adelante, porque ningún camino se le hizo bueno, nada lo sintió propio, todo parecía autoimpuesto y hasta le daba un poco de miedo.

Sí, la Orden Negra le había brindado un camino, su arma parásito y su maldición se lo había confirmado. Su camino se basó en liberar las almas que el Conde Milenario ataba a la materia negra, sin duda un buen propósito.

Aunque Allen siempre se preguntó si realmente deseo dejar ir a Mana.

En los años siguientes a la muerte de Mana, Allen siempre tuvo en su recuerdo las últimas palabras de su padre adoptivo:_ ─Te quiero Allen_─. Allen también lo quería y, en ese entonces, no le habría importado vivir con esa akuma con tal de vivir con Mana. Claro, el General Cross le había dejado en claro que eso no era posible, tarde o temprano el akuma se lo hubiera comido, claro, todo más temprano que tarde.

Mana le había abierto los brazos, le había enseñado muchas cosas que todo el mundo se rehusó a hacer, porque era un niño maldito. Mana le dio todo lo que sintió necesario, una casa, comida, amor. Nada podía faltarle estando con Mana.

'_No voy a darle la mano a un niño maldito'._

¿Niño maldito? Sí, eso era verdad, estaba maldito porque Mana lo había hecho, ese ojo maldito era algo provocado por Mana y Allen sentía que lo merecía por lo que había hecho. Estaba un poco maldito, pero no por ello estaba contaminado, podía darle la mano a quien fuera y ellos no morirían.

Por eso Kanda era un hijo de puta.

Si alguien estaba maldito, ese era Kanda. Su actitud era una maldición, nadie lo aguantaba ni quería darle la mano por miedo a que el japonés se la arrancara de una mordida. Así que, Allen era quien ahora no quería ofrecerle su mano maldita a un maldito mal humorado.

Entonces, todo sobre caminos, akumas, el Conde Milenario y armas se vio borrado de su mente cuando sintió calor. Era un calorcito cómodo ajustado en torno a su cintura y espalda, le reconfortaba, lo adormecía y le hacía sentir cómodo. Acercó su rostro al objeto que emanaba calor y frotó su fría nariz, la sensación fue tan placentera que soltó un gemido ahogado y se pegó un poco más.

Recapacito. Hace un momento había estado en una tormenta de nieve, perseguido por varios akumas, no tenía mucho abrigo (aunque recordaba que en un momento tuvo dos abrigos, claro que no recordaba por qué razón). ¿Entonces de dónde provenía ese calor? Abrió los ojos y se topó de lleno con el rostro de Kanda.

Contuvo el aliento por cinco segundos, hasta que notó que el japonés estaba dormido, Allen soltó un suspiro e intentó separarse de Kanda, toda acción fue detenida por dos brazos que se aferraron un poco más fuertes en torno a su cintura. Como peso muerto, la cabeza de Kanda cayó sobre su hombro, su encierro era tan perturbador que comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Las cosquillas que sintió sobre la piel le hicieron notar una cosa.

No. Llevaba. Ropa.

El calor cómodo se transformó en uno sofocante. ¿Cómo, maldita sea, había terminado en ese estado tan lamentable? La temperatura no sólo pareció molestar a Allen, ya que Kanda dio indicios de molestia, frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a removerse. Entonces sus ojos se conectaron y un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Allen.

─Hola…─.

La voz baja y ligeramente dulce del británico llevaron a Kanda al entendimiento inmediato, demasiado rápido y violento como para que pudiera hacer algo: La piel suave y caliente de Allen contra la suya, el olor a nieve, pasto y fresas, el aliento sobre su pecho.

Allen y él, el primero casi desnudo y él semidesnudo, en un abrazo apretado.

¿Cómo había permitido esa aberración?

Para empezar, ¿por qué siquiera había considerado cargar a Allen hasta la cabaña? Sinceramente, todo había pasado demasiado rápido para siquiera pensarlo, sólo lo hizo. Sus impulsos fueron demasiado rápidos como para pensarlos, no había más, no había menos.

¿Por qué, demonios, había querido darle calor de esa forma? Eso sí que lo pensó un poco, y en el momento había parecido correcto, pero ahora no. Ahora Kanda sentía que había estado actuando poseído. Probablemente algún efecto de la maldición del Moyashi. Jodido brote de habas.

─Che─.

Kanda soltó abruptamente el cuerpo caliente de Allen, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió de la cabaña. Que hubiera entendido todo no significaba que quería seguir presenciando el camino que le había llevado sus impulsos. Estaba en shock y no iba a negárselo a sí mismo.

Entonces todo el momento terminó de esa forma. Allen estaba totalmente caliente (y más) y Kanda no podía terminar de entender lo que había hecho.

**::Caso 5- Como Allen convence a Kanda de que le ayude a entrar en calor**

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Toftavatn Allen sintió que entraba en otra dimensión, la gente no parecía simple gente, era como si fingieran su felicidad, pero Allen sabía que eran humanos, su ojo no le hacía notar nada. Miró a Kanda de reojo, también parecía tenso.

─¿Akumas?─.

─No… todos son humanos─.

Allen se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió una fuerte ola de dolor en su cabeza, limito, o intento, el dolor. Miró de reojo a Kanda y luego a Toma, soltó un suspiro al notar que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Realmente se sentía mal. Le dolía el cuerpo al caminar y si mantenía los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo la cabeza le sentía reventar, su vista se había tornado borrosa y sentía que en cualquier minuto iba a caer del dolor. Pero bueno, realmente esto no era nada, Allen podía recordar su primera misión con Kanda, el espadachín le había defendido, pese a las heridas mortales que tenía en su cuerpo. Supuso que él podría con un simple resfriado.

De repente Toma comenzó a verse extraño y Allen se alarmo cuando el buscador cayó de rodillas al suelo, se acercó a él y se hinco a su lado.

─¿Toma?─.

─Sá-sáquenme… de aquí─.

─¡Toma!─.

Toma comenzó a convulsionarse, Allen ni siquiera lo pensó (como siempre), así que tomó al chico y salió corriendo de la ciudad, ante la mirada de Kanda que (resignado) tuvo que seguirlos. Toma pareció estabilizarse una vez estuvo fuera de la ciudad.

─¿Cómo te encuentras?─. Preguntó preocupado Allen.

─Bien… creo que no puedo quedarme─.

─¿Qué fue lo que pasó?─. Preguntó Kanda, fastidiado.

─Escuché una voz… me pedía quedarme… era confuso…─.

─Una voz…─. Kanda frunció el ceño. ─Regresa a la cabaña, si no salimos en dos días llama a la Orden─.

─Entendido─.

─Vamos, Moyashi─.

Allen frunció el ceño mientras lo veía irse, luego volvió su vista a Toma. ─Ten cuidado─. Le dijo antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a irse.

─Gracias, Allen-dono─.

Allen tomó el camino de regreso hacia la ciudad junto con Kanda, ahora las cosas eran un poco más claras. La Inocencia, si es que se trataba de ella, estaba hechizando a la gente para permanecer en la ciudad con una canción. Como Toma no era portador de esta no podía librarse del poder.

─Kanda─: El samurái, que iba pensando eso, no se detuvo aunque escuchó a Allen. ─Hay akumas─.

Ahora si se detuvo, volteo a ver al albino y notó que este miraba hacia un callejón, apretó el mango de su mugen y camino hacia ese lugar. Allen lo detuvo de la manga.

─Es nivel 3─. Apretó su agarre en torno al brazo de Kanda.

Kanda apretó más fuerte el mango de la mugen. ─Somos dos contra uno, ganaremos. Vamos─. Trató de zafarse del agarre de Allen, pero este no cedió.

─No puedo… no voy a resistir la transformación de mi arma… yo… me siento mal─.

Kanda giró a verlo, entonces notó la tez pálida y sudorosa, los ojos enrojecidos, la respiración irregular, todos esos síntomas no habían estado hace un momento, entonces se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo… el moyashi había fingido. Frunció el ceño notablemente.

─¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¡Has estado enfermo desde el principio! Tú… maldito incordió─.

─¡Lo sé! Lo sé… yo-ugh─.

Allen se dobló de repente y comenzó a vomitar cerca de los pies del samurái, Kanda soltó un suspiro y le sujeto del pecho y comenzó a sobar su espalda. No era tan cabrón como todos pensaban, no podían entrar en combate, no con el Moyashi así.

─Bien… terminaras con tu descanso. Cuando te sientas mejor comenzaremos con la exterminación, vamos─.

Cuando Allen comenzó a sentirse mejor ya se encontraban en un cuarto de un pequeño hostal. Él estaba un poco inconsciente y Kanda se encontraba sentado en el borde de la ventana. Se sentía un poco mareado… como si estuviera borracho (sabía cómo se sentía estar borracho, el General Cross… era bastante estúpido y esperaba que nunca fuera padre).

─Kanda…─.

El japonés giró al verlo. ─Te he suministrado medicamentos, puede que no te sientas bien, es un antibiótico fuerte─.

─Me siento… feliz─.

─¿Feliz? Porque no, puede ser similar a estar borracho─. Soltó Kanda, con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

─¡No! ¡He dicho feliz!─. Se quejó Allen, frunciendo el ceño y totalmente confundido, sabía que responder, pero realmente no entendía toda la conversación.

Kanda alzó una ceja, divertido por la expresión de idiota del albino, tal vez en ese estado le serviría, decían que cuando una persona estaba ebria solía sacar lo mejor de sí… tal vez no sería mala idea.

─Vamos por el akuma─.

─¿Qué?─. Allen parecía un poco indignado. ─¡Pero hace frío!─. Demostrando su punto, Allen comenzó a temblar.

─Eres un jodido enano, Moyashi─.

Allen sonrió, ignorando su comentario. ─¿Tú no tienes frío, Kanda?─. La pregunta fue un poco insinuante, incluso Kanda sintió la doble intensión, pero la ignoro.

─No soy una nenaza como tú, Moyashi─.

Pero la mirada de Allen se volvió… diferente, sus ojos grises comenzaron a brillar, Kanda sintió una luz extraña que provenía de sí mismo. Esto no era normal, la mirada, el ambiente, el calor.

─Kanda… Caliéntame de nuevo─.

Kanda no dudo, se sintió terriblemente ofendido, abrió la boca para decir algo muy ofensivo, pero la cerró al siguiente segundo, ¿qué podía decir? Él lo había calentado la vez pasada, lo normal sería que el subconsciente de Allen recordara todo, de alguna forma, no es que hubiera hecho algo con el Moyashi, simplemente lo abrazó y ya, claro, tal vez acarició un poco su vientre y su cabello, pero bueno, era un chico y tenía entre los brazos a un chico bonito y que olía bien, realmente… ¿Qué podía decir?

─Nunca más volveré a hacerlo─. Sentenció, sin mirarlo.

Los ojos de Allen parecieron mirarlo críticamente, como si realmente no le creyera nada. Entonces, el albino se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, primero la chaqueta de la Orden Oscura, luego el chaleco y continuó con el cordón que rodeaba su cuello, cuando estaba por abrirse los botones de la camisa lo miró.

─Me gustó más cuando lo hiciste tú─.

Kanda apretó los labios y colocó una mano sobre las de Allen. ─Ya basta, si te quitas todo tú…─.

Todo fue un poco rápido, pero Kanda estaba muy distraído mirando la piel blanca que se mostraba ante sus ojos como para detener la acción, Allen le sujetó la mano y en un movimiento extraño se encontró debajo del albino. La adrenalina se acumuló en su estómago y luego se concentró en su pecho, Allen se inclinó, apretando su trasero contra su ingle, una sonrisa socarrona se mostró en su rostro y Kanda sintió sudor frío en todo el cuerpo junto con ligeros escalofríos, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

─Caliéntame… Kanda─.

El aliento tibio fue, probablemente, el detonante. La distancia entre sus rostro era corta.

Pero en ese momento, la distancia… desapareció.

**::Caso 6- Como Kanda termina necesitando a Lavi**

Puede que Kanda siempre reflexionara (al menos dos veces) sus acciones, odiaba que la gente se guiara por impulsos (de ahí que odiara tanto al Moyashi) y luego estuviera lamentándose por sus acciones. Le parecía algo que sólo gente patética haría.

Por eso, Kanda ahora se odiaba mucho. Pero aceptaba que no estaba muy dispuesto a tenerse.

Sí, desde el comienzo de la misión actuó por impulsos y aunque ahora reflexionara un poco (llegando a la conclusión que era un completo imbécil) no podía detenerse. Lamentablemente, él había descubierto que la situación no le parecía desagradable, todo lo contrario, parecía como si su cuerpo y parte de su mente lo estuviera deseando desde hace años.

Oh. Sí.

Yû Kanda deseaba acostarse con Allen Walker.

Ignoraba totalmente desde cuando ese deseo irracional había surgido en su mente o desde cuando se estaba conteniendo. Lo que no iba a ignorar, ahora, era el cuerpo caliente que tenía debajo, balanceándose suavemente contra él, el aroma fresco y a la vez cargado, y la piel blanca y ligeramente dura. Era bueno como para ignorarlo.

Allen encerró sus caderas cruzando las piernas y sus muslos se apretaron deliciosamente en torno a su cintura, comenzó a moverse, impactando con ligereza el trasero contra su ingle, el miembro de Kanda nunca había sentido tanto placer como en ese momento, deseaba tanto bajarle los pantalones al albino, abrirse el pantalón y penetrarlo duro y sin miramientos.

Y lo hubiera hecho (el título de cabrón e hijo de puta no los tenía por nada), pero algo en su mente le pedía guardar un poco de control, probablemente su cuerpo sabía que si el Moyashi no disfrutaba él tampoco lo haría.

─Kanda…─.

Odiaba como susurraba su nombre, porque le impulsaba a machacar su autocontrol y lastimarlo, así que, tratando de contenerse, hundió la cara en el cuello de Allen y mordió (tal vez un poco fuerte) la piel blanda y blanca. Continuó moviendo los pulgares en los pezones endurecidos y sintió con satisfacción como Allen se deshacía con esas caricias.

Kanda nunca había vivido para complacerse a sí mismo, incluso puede que nunca haya pensado en tener sexo, ni con una chica y mucho menos con un chico, todo se basó en completar su meta, el camino que él mismo había decidido tomar. Se olvidó de todo lo demás, incluso de su propio placer y gozo.

Pero ahora, mientras Allen continuaba chocando las caderas contra su miembro y la boca pequeña del albino soltaba gemidos ahogados, se dio cuenta lo muy suprimido que estaba. Lo mucho que deseaba esto, con Allen. ¿Por qué tenía que ser con el jodido brote de habas? No lo entendía, realmente tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

─Kanda…─.

Allen suspiro al momento que sus bocas se unieron, Kanda soltó sus pezones y dirigió las manos a las caderas, apretó fuertemente en esa parte y luego embistió un poco duro, la fricción fue tan fuerte que Allen mordió su lengua, pese al dolor, Kanda continuó vagando en ese mar de fresas y almendras, todo líquido y cálido, así era la boca de Allen, era pura gloria.

Ahora sabía que la boca de Allen servía para algo más que para engullir alimento.

─Moyashi…─. Allen lo miró, o intentó hacerlo. ─¿Listo?─. Porque él ya lo estaba.

─…─. Allen le miró con ansias y por un momento, Kanda pensó que iba a ser rechazado. ─S-sí─.

Bajó los pantalones del albino, llevándose consigo la ropa interior del chico y soltó una risita burlona al ver el miembro erecto de Allen, colocó un dedo sobre la punta y el británico se retorció.

─¿Ansioso?─.

─Por… por fa-vor…─.

Tragó saliva un poco fuerte, las cosas se ponían más intensas poco a poco, y podían ser buenas o malas, dependía tu punto de visión. El japonés se sentía indeciso, aún estaba a tiempo para detenerse, no podía decidir se seguir o no, su cuerpo le pedía que terminara, pero su mente, una parte que se había hecho fuerte, le decía que parara antes que se arrepintiera. Simplemente se fue por la tercera, no pensaría en ello y actuaría.

Colocó dos dedos en la boca de Allen, el británico le miró con duda, pero Kanda le miró con un poco de calidez, alentándolo, finalmente, Allen engullo sus dedos y eso se sintió muy placentero. Sentía la tibia lengua del Moyashi enrollándose en sus dedos, luego paseando entre ellos, a veces mordía suavemente y eso se sentía muy bien, era realmente bueno con la boca y pensó que una mamada no estaría tan mal, pero ahora no era momento para eso. De repente sacó los dedos de la linda boca del albino y, rápidamente, insertó los dedos en la entrada.

─¡Ah!─.

El grito de dolor del Moyashi le alteró un poco, observo como el peliblanco apretaba los ojos y se dio cuenta que le dolía, trató de ser suave, pero la entrada estaba apretándose mucho a su alrededor, metió el tercer dedo, pensando que con eso se relajaría, pero no lo hizo. Allen estaba totalmente tensó.

─Vamos… tranquilízate, o no podré continuar─. Pero la entrada de Allen continuó resentida, no aceptaba la intrusión de sus dedos y obviamente no iba a aceptar su miembro. ─Relájate… Allen─.

Y como si fuera anestesia, Allen se puso totalmente blando y la dilatación fue mucho más sencilla.

Lo sabía, había cometido un pequeño error, un pequeño desliz. Pero también sabía que esta era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre y aún le hormigueaba la lengua al recordar eso, un error que procuraría no repetir.

Claro, tener tres dedos y un miembro duro y erecto era totalmente diferente.

Allen se puso tensó en el momento que su miembro entró en ese anillo de carne, estaba jodidamente estrecho y le lastimaba un poco, era bueno el sentimiento, pero a la vez era incómodo. El dolor fue un poco duro para Kanda, pero para Allen pareció ser mucho peor.

─¿Estás bien?─.

La vista de Allen estaba nublada por las lágrimas, le miró indeciso pero finalmente asintió, no parecía estar bien, pero al menos estaba intentando soportar el dolor. Kanda quiso ponerse en otra posición, para ayudarlo, pero al parecer el dolor no menguo. No tuvo que ser un genio (aunque lo era) para saber que Allen estaba sufriendo la intromisión. Se detuvo momentáneamente, luego sujeto las piernas del Moyashi y se las colocó sobre los hombros, entonces presiono y Allen tembló.

─¡Aah!─. Soltó en un gemido bajo, mientras sus manos apretaban las sabanas.

Al parecer, eso sí que se había sentido bien, Allen le miró con ojos brillantes y Kanda volvió a moverse, oh sí, eso sí se sintió bien, tanto para él como para Allen, sin duda alguna. En algún momento Allen comenzó a moverse a la par, removiendo las caderas y haciéndolo entrar más profundo y más duro y… Kanda estaba sintiendo el orgasmo en todo su cuerpo, nunca había tenido sexo, nunca pensó que su primero vez sería con un chico, nunca pensó que Allen se vería tan apetecible. Nunca pensó que otro ser humano podría provocarle sentimientos tan fuertes en un sentido positivo y negativo (porque odiaba a Allen, pero en ese momento lo deseaba también).

Pensó que sería el primero en llegar, pero no fue así, Allen se corrió asombrosamente fuerte, apretando su miembro sin misericordia, se vino sin dudarlo, realmente no quiso hacerlo dentro de Allen, pero no pudo evitarlo, era la primera vez que lo hacía y eso se había sentido increíblemente bien.

No era de extrañarse que Kanda estuviera deseando partirse el cráneo contra la pared cuando todo acabo, Allen dormía cómodamente a su lado y él no podía sentirse más idiota. Podría decirse que había abusado del menor, porque Allen estaba enfermo y bajo el efecto de analgésicos, prácticamente drogado. La responsabilidad de Kanda era cuidarlo… no jodérselo.

A las nueve y media (de la noche, después de partirse la cabeza por diez minutos) Kanda salió de la ciudad, así que se encaminó a la cabaña fuera del pueblo, llegó pasada la media noche y encontró a Toma junto a la chimenea jugando con sus naipes, el buscador se levantó rápidamente y lo miró con duda.

─¿Sucedió algo, Kanda-dono?─.

─Llama a la Orden, necesitamos a Lavi─. Sus palabras eran tan frías e impersonales que Toma sintió un helado escalofrió en la espalda.

─S-sí─.

La verdad, Kanda nunca imaginó que llegaría a necesitar a ese conejo estúpido y pervertido.

**::Caso 7- Como Lavi lleva de regreso a Allen**

Bueno (maldición, demonios, carajo y joder), ¿toda esa misión era de arrepentimientos o qué carajo? Porque cuando Lavi llegó al hostal (el día siguiente en la mañana) lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Kanda era matarlo y arrepentirse por haberlo llamado a él, precisamente a él. No permitió que el conejo viera a Allen (aunque el conejo estúpido estuviera molestando cada maldito segundo), alego que el albino no quería visitas porque realmente se sentía fatal, al parecer le creyó.

Una vez en la ciudad Lavi comenzó con su interrogatorio.

─¿Qué fue? ¿Fue el akuma? ¿Es muy fuerte? ¿Moyashi-chan se enfrentó solo? Eres tan malo, dejando a Moyashi-chan luchando solo con un montón de akumas… sí que eres perverso Yu-chan─.

Bien, hasta aquí llego. ─Che… ¡¿Puedes cerrar tu jodida boca!?─. Rugió con furia mientras hacía ademan de sacar a mugen.

─¡Sólo contesta una de las preguntas!─. Urgió el conejo.

─Nos encontramos un akuma nivel 3, el Moyashi no se sentía bien desde el principio─.

No estaba mintiendo, pero aceptaba que tampoco estaba contestando alguna pregunta del conejo. Pese a ello, Lavi pareció satisfecho con lo dicho ya que sujeto fuertemente su arma. Bien, cada momento se arrepentía más y más de todas las cosas, incluso de las que no había dicho.

─Vamos por el akuma─. Sentenció Lavi, levantando su arma y señalando al frente, Kanda resoplo.

─Además de ese akuma, hay ocho más nivel 2 y diez nivel 1─. Kanda apretó el mango de su mugen. ─No necesitamos exterminarlos, sólo averiguar si se trata o no de la Inocencia─.

~.~

Cuando Allen despertó nadie estaba a su lado, se sentó en la cama y luego se arrepintió de ello, volvió a acostarse y pequeñas lágrimas se juntaron en torno a sus ojos, no podía creerlo. Se había acostado con Kanda (y había dormido mucho, por lo visto).

No, no estaba arrepentido, tampoco avergonzado, estaba preocupado. También se sentía un poco triste y ligeramente usado. Kanda lo negaría, estaba seguro de ello, negaría el encuentro, también negaría haber sentido deseo. Allen no quería escucharlo negar, tampoco quería verse ignorado.

Simplemente deseaba que Kanda aceptara el hecho.

Con piernas temblorosas y lágrimas contenidas, Allen se levantó de la cama, se sonrojó brutalmente cuando sintió que algo escurría entre sus muslos, no podía creerlo, era mucho y estaba tibio y había permanecido en su interior demasiado tiempo que casi lo sintió propio. Miró por la ventana y notó que ese líquido debió de haber permanecido al menos ocho horas. Eso sí que era… un poco bizarro y asqueroso… se sentía un poco guarro y asqueado, sin contar que las lágrimas se habían juntado un poquito más.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y todo se jodió.

El primero en entrar fue Lavi (cosa que provoco que Allen no pudiera ocultarse o taparse) y enseguida Kanda (quien pensó que para ese momento Allen ya estaría vestido y presentable, no desnudo y… y con eso goteando entre los muslos). El pelirrojo le sonrió al verlo y enseguida se sonrojó y la sonrisa desapareció.

Al verlo jodido (literalmente).

La primera reacción de Lavi fue un eminente sonrojo (el conejo tenía vergüenza, después de todo), luego frunció el ceño y se volteó para mirar a Kanda (al parecer había descifrado el enigma, después de todo era el futuro Bookman). Entonces, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes, Lavi soltó un fuerte puñetazo contra la mejilla de Kanda.

─¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerle esto a Allen!─.

Kanda regresó la mirada lentamente, se quedó callado, no respondió pero tampoco apartó la mirada de Lavi, el pelirrojo lo empujo con una mano, aún con la mirada brillando de furia.

─¿Esto ha finalizado, no?─. Kanda no respondió y eso enfureció más a Lavi, aparentemente. ─Volveré con Allen a la Orden─.

─No puedes─. Dijo finalmente. ─La Inocencia aún no…─.

─Enviaré un nuevo compañero. No te permitiré acercarte a él mientras esté a mi alcance─.

Y la puerta fue cerrada en la cara de Kanda, separándolo del Moyashi.

**::Caso 8- Como Lenalee intenta obtener información de Allen**

Cuando Lenalee volvió a la Orden (en compañía de Kanda) corrió en busca de Allen. Recibió la llamada de Lavi el día anterior y sin dudarlo había salido de la Orden (aún con los lloriqueos de su hermano) estaba contenta de poder estar en la misión de Kanda y Allen. Pero cuando supo que Allen se había marchado con Lavi… entonces se preocupó. Sabía bien que Kanda no iba a darle información, así que supo que debería recurrir a Allen.

El problema fue que Allen se rehusó a hablar con ella en privado.

Esta era la primera vez que Allen se negaba a decirle algo, casi siempre el albino confiaba en ella y le decía las cosas, pero en esta ocasión se había negado rotundamente. No le había querido ver en privado y aún en compañía se negó a decirle algo. Allen también había decidido encerrarse en su habitación. Más razones para que Lenalee se preocupara.

Así que, siendo un poco obstinada, intentó hablar con el albino una vez más y no iba a rendirse rápidamente. Tocó la puerta del cuarto del albino y sonrió.

─Allen-kun, vamos a cenar─.

No hubo ruido en el interior y Lenalee frunció el ceño.

─Al-…─.

La puerta se abrió de repente, por ella salió Lavi y detrás de Lavi se encontraba Allen, el albino le sonrió nerviosamente.

─Lo siento, Lenalee… estábamos hablando─. Dijo Lavi, con una sonrisa. ─Vamos al comedor─.

Allen fue a la cabeza del grupo con Lenalee y Lavi atrás, ambos miraban al albino con preocupación. Más Lavi y eso intrigo a Lenalee, realmente deseaba saber que había pasado. Lavi señalo una mesa y luego dijo que él iría por la comida, Lenalee se levantó rápidamente y dijo que también iría, ambos dejaron solo a Allen.

─¿Qué le ha pasado?─. Preguntó durante el camino.

─No es nada… él estará bien─. Lavi apretó la quijada y Lenalee lo notó. ─Solo deja de presionarlo─.

Lenalee frunció el ceño ante eso, no quería escuchar esas palabras que le apartaran, quería saber que pasaba, no se quedaría conforme con eso. Allen le preocupaba mucho. Volvieron a la mesa en un inmenso silencio para encontrarse al albino de pie y a Kanda frente a él, Allen se veía disgustado y eufórico, y el rostro de Kanda estaba ligeramente ladeado y una marca roja se veía en su mejilla, la clara forma de una palma. Allen había abofeteado a Kanda.

─¿Qué haces aquí, Kanda?─.

Lenalee se sorprendió totalmente al escuchar el claro disgusto en la voz de Lavi, nunca le había visto así, con el ceño fruncido y el enojo tan palpable. Kanda los miró, su mirada volvió a Allen, soltó un chasquido con la lengua y luego se marchó. Allen se sentó abruptamente, Lenalee quería creer que estaba equivocada, pero podía jurar que había lágrimas en los ojos del albino y eso le preocupo mucho.

─¿Te encuentras bien, Allen-kun?─.

Allen parecía confundido cuando la miró. ─Me encuentro bien… ¿Qué trajeron?─. Preguntó como si nada, pero Lenalee pudo distinguir el tono estrangulado en su voz.

La comida fue tensa, ni las bromas que ella intento hacer para que Lavi le siguiera bastaron, ambos exorcistas se veían mal, Allen parecía melancólico y Lavi disgustado. Ella quería entender y apoyarlos a los dos. Al terminó, Allen se levantó y se disculpó marchando apresuradamente, Lenalee le siguió sin pensarlo, lo bueno fue que Lavi no la detuvo. Lo siguió por todo el camino tratando de llamarlo, pero Allen le ignoraba, antes de que el albino cerrara la puerta ella lo detuvo y el chico se vio, finalmente, cansado y abatido, permitiéndole pasar.

─Allen-kun, no quiero ser entrometida pero… ¿Qué ha pasado contigo y Kanda?─.

Allen desvió la mirada, sentándose en la cama. ─Nada… nosotros no tenemos na-─.

─¡Por favor! ¡Quiero entenderlo! Has estado tan abatido y Lavi tan molesto y… ¡Quiero ayudarte porque soy tu amiga!─. Se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

Allen finalmente dejó caer la cara en su cuello, sorprendiéndola por el abrazo repentino, pero le regresó el abrazó sin dudarlo, Allen era su amigo y lo apreciaba mucho.

─Kanda es…─. Lenalee se sintió terriblemente angustiada cuando escuchó la voz estrangulada y su hombro comenzó a humedecerse, estaba llorando, Allen estaba llorando. ─… es un grandísimo imbécil… Me dijo que olvidara todo si lo quería o que lo recordara si era lo suficientemente masoquista para hacerlo… porque a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que había pasado─. Entonces se separó y la miró, los ojos plateados llenos de lágrimas atontaron a Lenalee. ─¡Pero a mi si me importa!─. Volvió a hundir su rostro infantil y la china apretó su abrazo. ─Yo… sólo quería que él no lo negara. Pero que diga que no le importa es mucho más doloroso─.

Lenalee no entendía nada, pero lo abrazó más fuerte y le dio todo su apoyo al dejarle el silencio como parte de su recuperación. Preguntarle de lo que se refería hubiera sido un grave error y supuso que hasta ahí podría llegar con el chico, pedir más sería demasiado tanto para él como para su relación.

Pero realmente, ella esperaba que todo se arreglara antes de Navidad, quería que todos estuvieran felices como la familia que se había formado entre ellos en la Orden Oscura.

**::Caso 9- Como Kanda se aferra a la racionalidad ignorando a Allen.**

La mañana del 24 llegó bastante temprano, amaneció a las siete de la mañana o un poco antes. Allen no había podido dormir mucho después de que Lena se fuera, realmente ella le había confortado como ningún otro, su calor y su abrazo habían provocado que Allen se relajara, por fin, de todo lo vivido e ignorara temporalmente lo pasado con Kanda. Pero ahora, solo, se sentía terriblemente disgustado y abochornado por haber llorado.

Se sentó en la cama, recibiendo los rayos del sol y soltando un ligero bostezo. No se sentía muy bien, de hecho, puede que la mierda se sintiera mejor que él, porque él se sentía fatal. Finalmente optó por levantarse de la cama, el dolor del encuentro pasado aún estaba marcado en él, sentía aún incomodidad al caminar, pero lo peor era su consciencia al sentirse un poco usado.

Maldito Kanda, no había dudad que era un hijo de puta. Nunca esperó palabras románticas, pero tampoco esperó que Kanda fuera a ser tan bastardo para decirle que el encuentro no le importaba, ¿acaso creía que Allen andaba por ahí acostándose con cualquiera? Por supuesto que no, esa vez fue su primera vez y eso le disgustaba.

Dos toques fuertes contra su puerta fue lo suficiente para interrumpir su sufrimiento y acercarse a la entrada para abrir. Lenalee estaba del otro lado con una sonrisa radiante, sin duda era linda.

─Allen-kun, vamos a la cocina, ayudaremos para el banquete de mañana─.

Allen asintió vagamente, no tenía ganas pero tampoco quería demostrar lo bastante mal que se encontraba (mentalmente, físicamente ya estaba mucho mejor). Lenalee salió para dejarle cambiarse, pero le dijo que le estaría esperando afuera, así que se apresuró a cambiarse.

Estar en las cocinas no le distrajo mucho, porque no podía dejar de pensar en Kanda, lo que provoco que hiciera muchos desastres, luego le dio hambre y comenzó a comer (comprendan que no había desayunado) y finalmente todos votaron por sacarlo del lugar, la cena se estaba tomando más tiempo con él devorándolo todo.

Por ello ahora se encontraba solo, vagando por los pasillos casi desiertos de la Orden, la pronta navidad había dado a muchos el beneficio de dos días de vacaciones… aunque los akumas no se tomaran tantas vacaciones, después del 25 tenía una misión, la tendría con Lavi y no vería a Kanda hasta año nuevo… o después.

Si quería deprimirse sí que lo había logrado. Pensar en Kanda le provocaba un bajón terrible, el pelinegro no negó su encuentro, todo lo contrario, lo aceptaba y por ello no le tomaba importancia. En su encuentro en la cafetería eso había quedado muy claro, Kanda se había acercado para decirle que a él no le importaba lo que había sucedido en la misión y Allen había respondido como si fuera una chica virgen a quien le habían mentido y luego robado la inocencia (bueno, no le mintieron, pero si se sentía un poco ultrajado) y una bofetada había volado a la mejilla de Kanda. La llegada de Lavi y Lenalee solo aumento su depresión.

Quería hablar con Kanda, quería entender porque lo había hecho, porque… porque aceptó su provocación y lo tomó. Allen aceptaba haberlo incitado y… no se arrepentía, sólo dolía mucho el cómo terminó todo. Desde el encuentro de Lavi, (cuando él estaba recién levantado y con semen entre los muslos) Kanda y él habían hablado poco, por no decir nada, luego el encuentro en el comedor fue muy corto. Ahora tenía la necesidad de hablar, pero temía que el samurái insistiera en que eso no le importaba, eso dolía mucho para escucharlo de nuevo.

En algún momento se dio cuenta que estaba perdido y cuando encontró a alguien en los pasillos se quedó quieto, casi de piedra.

Era Kanda.

Allen recordó que no se había lavado los dientes y no llevaba su cordón rojo, sin duda todo esto iba a terminar mal y él no quería que todo fuera peor, quería muchas cosas pero sabía que nada iba a pasar.

Quiso hacer el encuentro algo evitable, pero se volvió inevitable cuando Kanda lo vio y comenzó a acercarse a él, después de ser ignorado por dos días no pensó que Kanda se fuera a acercar a él, porque, oh si, Kanda le había estado ignorando desde el encuentro en el comedor, incluso desde antes.

Cuando lo tuvo cerca sólo sonrió. ─Kanda─. Tontamente, porque no sabía que más podía hacer.

Bueno, ¿quería hablar con él, no? Pues este era el momento de hablar con él, Kanda parecía dispuesto y él necesitaba saber tantas cosas si quería dormir hoy.

─Moyashi─. Dijo Kanda, sin mirarlo realmente, Allen se molestó un poco, pero estaba dispuesto a ignorar eso. ─Pensé que estarías en las cocinas… todos están ahí─.

Así que Kanda se había negado a ir… realmente no le sorprendía. Le hubiera sorprendido encontrarlo entre toda la multitud, ayudando. Kanda tenía 0% de compañerismo y 100% de bastardo.

─Me sacaron─. Soltó, y con sorpresa notó que Kanda sonreía.

─Me preguntó por qué─. Allen se sonrojó ante eso. ─Digo, tú… ¿Qué mal puedes hacer en una cocina?─. Y soltó una risita burlona, que más de burla parecía cómplice y provoco que algo en Allen se calentara, casi la pareció tierno que Kanda supiera su actitud compulsiva por la comida.

Bien, Kanda se veía de buen humor, era la hora. ─Kanda─. El pelinegro le miró interrogante. ─Sobre la misión…─.

─No─.

Cortó rápidamente, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente, entonces Kanda giró sobre sí mismo y se fue, dejándolo solo en el pasillo, confundido y sorprendido. Entonces Allen soltó un bufido.

**::Caso 10- Como Kanda y Allen deciden terminar con la charla.**

25 no fue mejor que 24, de hecho, fue bastante peor. La mañana llegó rápido y Allen sintió un poco de miedo, el brazo izquierdo le palpito, sabía que después del 25 todo reanudaría con más ahínco, siempre pasaba, la calma antes de la tormenta. Estaba un poco atemorizado de lo que pasaría, si era sincero, temía mucho que la poca tranquilidad fuera destruida.

Pese a todo ello, Allen no iba a pecar de negativo, así que se levantó y sintió el peso de la realidad. Según Lenalee, Kanda se iba mañana de misión, por dos meses o más. La misión asignada no había sido aún informada, o al menos Komui no le había dicho nada a Lenalee. Allen se imaginaba que la misión sería peligrosa, todo lo que respectaba a las misiones y la guerra era peligroso.

Lo extraño fue que recibió varios obsequios, desconocía la razón, pero uno era de Lavi y otro de Lenalee, incluso había uno de Komui, y muchos más de los científicos, buscadores y otro exorcistas, encontró una más, no tenía tarjeta y fue, probablemente, él que más le gustó, era un sombrero de copa alta, le recordó mucho al de Mana, es probable que no lo usara, pero le agradó tanto que lo colocó cerca de su cama.

Una vez afuera se sorprendió un poco más, ahí se encontraba la mayoría de sus compañeros, Lenalee frente a todos, cargaba un pastel de cumpleaños y Allen sintió las lágrimas cerca de los lagrimales.

─¡Feliz cumpleaños!─. Gritaron todos al unísono.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, la temperatura era un poco baja, ya que era la primera nevada de invierno en la Orden Oscura, el tiempo que vivió con Mana llegó muy palpable a su mente, como si todo volviera, entre risas y abrazos, Allen sólo pudo pensar en su difunto padre y los momentos que compartió con él, fue agradable tener esos recuerdos mientras recibía los abrazos cálidos de sus amigos.

Ya en el comedor hubo una desayuno en su honor, Allen se mantuvo un poco apartado, hundiéndose un poco en las memorias del pasado, en Mana, siempre en Mana. No eran recuerdos tristes, todo lo contrario, amaba recordar esa época de su vida, porque le provocaba mucha alegría.

─¿Allen-kun?─.

Esa fue Lenalee, que en la tarde fue a llamarlo para que fuera a la cena de Navidad. Ambos fueron al comedor y de nuevo recibió regalos, casi de las mismas personas, diferentes objetos le fueron obsequiados y le pareció un poco deprimente no haber recibido un regalo anónimo, se imaginó que no iba a recibir doble regalo de esa misma persona.

El barullo, de nuevo, no se hizo esperar, todos parecían animados, todos parecían notar que está sería la última reunión tranquila del año, tal vez, cuando volvieran a verse, muchos no estarían en esa mesa. Allen se sintió un poco deprimido por ello, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar comiendo, eso le daba ánimos. Claro, debes en cuando se sentía desanimado, el recuerdo de la navidad realmente no era agradable para él, porque recordaba cuando Mana lo adoptó, el recuerdo de su niñez, de él rindiéndose a la vida, era un poco doloroso y sentía una ligera decepción. De sí mismo, de sus padres, de la vida y del destino. Pero bueno, Mana aparecía en sus recuerdos y el dolor se iba con parcialidad, hasta que recordaba la muerte del mismo, porque recordar a Marian Cross… realmente no sabía que le causaba exactamente.

Fue entonces que notó una sombra fuera del comedor, la sombra se movió un poco y reconoció a Kanda, el chico le hizo una indicación con la mano y Allen no lo dudo, se levantó de la silla. Se excusó con Lenalee y Lavi, diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño, no necesitaba que ellos dos estuvieran ahí, la conversación con Kanda debía de hacerse ahora que aún podían hablar, no sabía si en el futuro podrían hacerlo.

Salió del comedor y soltó un jadeo cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

─Sígueme─.

Lo siguió, nunca dudo de Kanda, porque si algo tenía claro es que esa noche no iba a ser lastimado, al menos no físicamente, no podía asegurarle integridad a su mente. Entonces se detuvo, ahora se encontraba en las habitaciones de Kanda. Jamás llegó a pensar que eso podría pasar. Pero Kanda no dijo nada, sólo camino hasta su cama y se sentó, Allen cerró la puerta.

─Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió en la misión─. Soltó Kanda, mirándolo directamente.

─Te lo dije─. Acuso, muy molesto.

─Necesitaba pensar antes de hablar─. Y Kanda chasquero la lengua y Allen tuvo ganas de arrancársela de una mordida (luego recordó que ya había mordido la lengua de Kanda antes).

─¿Y qué fue lo que concluiste?─.

Kanda frunció el ceño, mierda, seguro iba a sufrir más ataques verbales.

─Lo lamento─. Dejó escapar el pelinegro, como si doliera esas palabras.

Bien…

Bien, bien, bien.

Perfecto.

Nunca (y lo recalcaba) pensó que esas palabras pudieran formar parte del vocabulario de Kanda (y había que agregar que Kanda tenía un vocabulario muy extenso). Era extraño y no sentía que mereciera la disculpa. Hasta donde Allen entendía, lo de la misión fue culpa de ambos, ¿entonces por qué se disculpaba? ¿Por las palabras hirientes que siguieron en la semana? ¿Por haberlo dejado solo en la cama? ¿Por haberse corrido en su interior? (Y puede que eso haya sido lo que más le molestara).

─¿Por qué?─.

Kanda volvió a mirarlo con arrogancia y algo de vergüenza mal disimulada.

─Estabas bajo la influencia de antibióticos, no diferente de estar drogado. Yo debí de haberte cuidado y eso implicaba negar tus avances, no seguirte la corriente─. Kanda parecía, sinceramente, arrepentido. ─Por eso y-…─.

─¡NO!─. Kanda lo miró con una ceja alzada, parecía un poco disgustado. ─No lo lamentes. Yo quería hacerlo, era consciente de lo que hacía y quería hacerlo. Yo acepte que todo siguiera, yo quería estar contigo, Kanda─.

Kanda lo miró y entonces sonrió con disgusto y arrogancia, parecía un poco exasperado e irritado.

─No puedes haberlo deseado, Moyashi─.

─Es Allen. BaKanda…─. Al ver la mirada incrédula decidió hacer algo que pensó que nunca haría. ─… Yû─. Y funciono, porque la expresión pasó de incrédula a intrigada. ─Yo quería hacerlo. Por eso te provoque, si algo hizo bueno esos antibióticos fue darme valor… yo… por ti… por ti yo…─.

─Calla. Déjame pensar─. Kanda se levantó de su lugar y por un momento Allen pensó que lo sacaría, pero Kanda nunca lo hizo y Allen permaneció en silencio. De un momento a otro, Kanda se detuvo y giró a verlo. ─Maldito masoquista─.

Fue lo que soltó, con algo similar a la arrogancia, sorprendiendo un poco a Allen, entonces Kanda lo sujeto de la mano y la jaló en un movimiento brusco hasta dejarlo caer a la cama. Ciertamente estaba desconcertado, pero se animó cuando Kanda subió en la cama y se posiciono sobre su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón se hicieron duros y pesados y tuvo miedo de que Kanda los escuchara, pero sonrió, ahora quería saber a qué había llegado el samurái.

─¿Qué concluiste?─. Preguntó, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba, con sutileza, el dorso de la mano de Kanda, como respuesta, Kanda entrelazo sus dedos y Allen sintió algo cálido crecer dentro de él.

─Shh… no importa ahora─. Y Kanda se agachó un poco más, hasta que sus labios se rozaron un poco.

─Quiero saberlo─. Dijo Allen, rozando sus labios con los de Kanda, el otro soltó un bufido.

─Yo también quería hacerlo contigo─.

Y con eso la distancia se acorto hasta anularse y juntaron sus labios. Kanda fue un poco brusco, ya que enseguida profanó su boca con la lengua y atacó todo a su alrededor, Allen trató de seguirle el ritmo, pero se dio cuenta que Kanda no quería ser seguido, sólo quería que le permitiera entrar y disfrutar. Allen se sintió ligeramente usado, pero se lo permitió después de un rato.

─Yû─. Suspiró cuando el chico se separó, pero Kanda no le dio tiempo, enseguida volvió a besarlo.

Los besos de Kanda se volvieron suaves según pasó el tiempo, de repente fueron pequeños besos soltados en su boca, a veces mordía y otras veces lamía, pero siempre se sentía bien. El sabor de Kanda también era bueno, no era dulce como su propio sabor, ni amargo ni agrió, era canela, perfecta canela, ni picante ni dulce, simplemente perfecta. Y cuando Kanda se separó, Allen sintió dolor, era tan guapo que dolía verlo.

─¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?─.

No pudo hablar, porque sentía la boca seca, asintió (porque realmente deseaba hacerlo, tenía recuerdos vagos del encuentro pasado y Kanda era bastante bueno). El morocho sonrió de lado y volvió a profanar su boca, no pedía permiso, Kanda tomaba y arrasaba con todo, pero Allen se lo permitía, porque había algo que descubrió con el paso de esos pocos días.

Allen Walker estaba enamorado de Yû Kanda.

Cuando la lengua de Kanda le invitó a participar Allen no se hizo de rogar sus lenguas se pegaron y se rozaron insinuantes en una danza lenta y armoniosa, era algo placentero y le mandaba corrientes de electricidad por la espalda, maldito Kanda, hasta besando era bueno. Cuando el beso se detuvo no pudo ver a Kanda, porque se sentía en la novena nube, pero seguro el muy bastardo debía de estar sonriendo con superioridad.

─Bien… hagámoslo─. Soltó el chico haciendo enrojecer a Allen.

Las ropas cayeron, primero las de Allen y luego las de Kanda. Kanda lo desnudo con tranquilidad, disfruto (al menos eso pareció) tocar su piel, pasaba los dedos suavemente, siempre apretando puntos que hacían a Allen estremecerse, fue lindo y sobretodo caliente. Cuando comenzó la penetración fue un poco preocupante saber que no lo iba a preparar, pero al menos esta vez utilizo lubricante, y fue bueno y Allen no podía creerlo, Kanda tenía razón, era un masoquista.

El dolor fue algo agobiante y luego fue sumamente fuerte, el sentimiento de placer le dejo abrumado y no podía pensar, una estela de brillos titilantes manchaban su vista y su mente, maldición, era muy bueno y a la vez doloroso, realmente no era algo que se debería de disfrutar, pero él lo estaba disfrutando y estaba muy feliz de eso. El sexo fue muy bueno, en esa posición y luego en las otras dos (Kanda parecía demasiado enérgico y solo a la tercera pareció perder el lívido). Kanda fue bueno en la cama pero malo con las palabras, decía muchas cosas sucias que avergonzaban tontamente a Allen. Y los besos, Allen amaba los besos, los besos eran gloriosos y gratificantes, sobre todo cuando Kanda le invitaba a participar.

Allen no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente después del sexo, pero cuando despertó, su cabeza se encontraba sobre el regazo de Kanda, Kanda leía algo, un folder negro, la misión que debería atender dentro de un par de horas, por lo que Lenalee le había dicho.

─Kanda─.

Kanda cerró el folder y lo miró.

─Feliz cumpleaños, Moyashi─. Entonces Kanda le tomó la mano derecha y le colocó una argolla, pequeña, plateada y con una fina piedra roja, discreta y bonita, era un regalo demasiado perfecto. ─Ahora ya no te debo nada─. Kanda sonrió prepotente (al parecer era la única sonrisa que conocía).

─Mi regalo de Navidad… ese no me lo diste─.

─Te llegó en la mañana─.

─… ¿El paquete anónimo?─. Kanda asintió.

─Eres tú quien no me ha dado nada, Moyashi─.

Allen alzó las cejas mientras se sentaba, se miró a sí mismo y luego miró a Kanda, el samurái se encogió de hombros, no es como si Allen hubiera querido hacerlo tres veces, sólo lo hizo por Kanda y su lívido. Se sentó en la cama, con las piernas encogidas y abrazadas contra su pecho, Kanda le cubrió con las mantas y se levantó, no llevaba la camisa, pero si un pantalón oscuro, y andaba descalzo (se veía guapo y Allen sintió que se estremecía de placer).

─¿Y ahora?─.

Porque de algo que estaba seguro Allen era de una cosa: Esto no era simple sexo, ni para él ni para Kanda. No se imaginaba a Kanda teniendo sexo con cualquier fulana, no parecía de ese tipo.

─¿Qué?─. Preguntó el morocho mientras se sujetaba el cabello en una cola de caballo.

─Entre tú y yo… ¿Qué es esto?─.

Kanda lo miró. ─No tengo nombre para esto─. Admitió, muy al pesar de Allen. ─Pero me agrada─. Soltó entre dientes, como si no hubiera quería admitirlo.

Pero eso bastó para Allen.

─Bien… mientras le damos nombre, podemos decir que… fue un caso de Navidad: Como Yû Kanda y Allen Walker terminan en una relación… en Navidad─. Bromeo.

Kanda sonrió socarronamente y lo derribo en la cama. ─¿Habrá un caso de año nuevo?─.

Allen sabía que no lo habría, Kanda tenía misión y él también tendría una pronto, pero quiso creer que sí, que si tendrían otro encuentro, que Kanda estaría de regreso en Año Nuevo y él también, que nada pasaría y que la guerra no sería un problema. Que el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de Kanda no significaba nada, que su arma era… sólo un arma. Y que nadie más podría entrar en su relación. Sí, Allen quiso creer todo eso y más.

─Puede ser─. Y envolvió el cuello de Kanda con picardía, porque tal vez no podría asegurar un encuentro futuro, pero podía asegurarlo ahora.

Y, mientras volvían a besarse, la nieve comenzó a caer de nuevo, acumulándose en sus alrededores, dando paso al fin de la Navidad.

**::Epílogo- Después de Navidad (realmente, mucho después)**

Allen pensó que el día que volviera a ver a Kanda sería el día que encontraran su cuerpo junto con el de esa persona, el día que lo encontrarían muerto e incineraran su cuerpo (como se acostumbraba a hacer). Pero nunca, nunca, pasó por su mente que Kanda aparecería en el momento en que él se sentía tan desesperado, con tantas ganas de morir. La segunda vez en la vida que se rendía era hoy y realmente se sentía tan… débil.

Encontrarse a Kanda fue algo que le produjo una migraña inmediata y quiso huir y quiso correr, pero no lo hizo. Allen se quedó quieto y espero a que Kanda hiciera lo que quisiera hacer, no se lo iba a negar (aunque fue él quien le ayudo a escapar con Alma, en primer lugar). Kanda no se hizo esperar, lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo sacó del lugar.

Cuando estuvieron solos en un callejón oscuro y desolado se dio cuenta que tal vez no fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, Kanda se veía molesto y él no tenía ganas de luchar, podría morir si Kanda se lo proponía, de hecho, le estaría muy agradecido si terminaba con su vida en ese momento. Pero Kanda no hizo eso.

Para cuando Allen reacciono tenía el puño de Kanda frente a su rostro y no pudo evitarlo, el contacto fue inmediato. Su rostro hizo un horrendo sonido. Pero esto sólo le provoco y siguiendo con el acto Allen se volteó rápidamente y estampo su puño contra la cara de Kanda, que mal, había arruinado un poquito la bonita cara de niña del samurái (como si le importara).

Sus miradas se conectaron en ese momento, Kanda parecía furioso, pero Allen también. Entonces se sintió abatido y luego un poco furioso, pero la melancolía surgió tan pronto que la furia casi se difundió por completo. Algo carcomía su alma, necesitaba saber.

─¿La amabas?─.

Su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar, Allen sintió la pregunta pesada al igual que la lengua, realmente no quería respuestas, quería creer que Kanda no la amaba tanto y que todo lo otro había sido más debilidad que amor. Kanda desvió la vista, pero enseguida volvió a mirarlo.

─Sí─.

Claro, después de todo, se trataba de Kanda.

Sabía la respuesta, pero confirmarla fue duro y doloroso y violento, para todo su cuerpo y su mente. Ahora sí, podría suicidarse y no lo dudaría, no tenía nada, Kanda había amado toda su vida a Alma (ya lo había hecho y supuso que podría continuar por la eternidad), Lenalee estaba en algún lugar que Allen ya no quería saber, Lavi igual y no quería saber de los demás.

Sólo quería morir siendo el traidor, ya no le importaba aclarar nada. No había nada que aclarar, era verdad, él era el 14°… ¿y qué? Simplemente nada. Ni Cross podría sacarlos del embrollo en esta ocasión (porque estaba muerto y fue entonces que notó que Cross le había enseñado muchas cosas y que, probablemente, lo extrañaría).

Ahora quería apartarse y beber sus penas en alcohol, probablemente comer un poco y luego darle fin a la patética existencia que tenía. Kanda tenía razón, desde el principio la tuvo, era un niño maldito y lo mejor habría sido morir a manos de Tyki (estúpido Tyki que no hacía nada bien).

Pero antes de ahogarse él mismo en su sufrimiento, quería atender los sentimientos de Kanda, acababa de perder el amor de su vida, el amor de todas sus vidas, seguro sería duro y Allen era tan imbécil como para llorar por la historia de amor de Alma y Kanda, era idiota porque, realmente, le hubiera gustado que ellos terminaran juntos (pese a su vida y su amor, él siempre tendría la felicidad de los otros como prioridad).

─Lo sien-…─.

─Encontré un nombre para lo nuestro─. Cortó Kanda, mientras le tendía una mano y lo levantaba del suelo, porque Allen no se había medido en fuerza y había llegado al suelo por su inestabilidad emocional.

Allen tomó su mano y lo miró con duda, realmente no entendía. Entonces lo recordó, aquella Navidad. Le daba pena decirle que la argolla había tenido que darla a cambio de comida, aunque pensaba recuperarla hoy jugando un poco de póker con el dueño de aquel bar.

─¿Qué nombre le has dado?─.

Soltó, probablemente Kanda lo llamaría error (después de todo, acostarse dos o cuatro veces con un sujeto no era lo mismo que permanecer toda una vida enamorado de un alma) pero Allen seguiría llamándole amor, hasta el último día de su vida.

─Probablemente… amor─. Soltó Kanda, como siempre, intentando sofocar sus palabras con la lengua y los dientes.

Allen le miró sorprendido y luego sonrió bobamente, Kanda era tan imbécil, no había duda. Seguro ahora Kanda ignoraba que era perseguido por ser un Noé (cosa que Allen había logrado entender), ignoraba que no tenía dinero ni casa ni comida ni nada, era peor que con Cross, ahora debía de vivir bajo capas y capas de maquillaje, si le reconocían le cobrarían las deudas de su maestro o le llevarían al vaticano a quemarlo.

Sin duda, Kanda era un idiota.

Pero Kanda pensaba que el idiota era Allen, después de todo había perdido casi toda su vida en la batalla anterior, Alma seguía en su mente y probablemente seguiría entrando en su vida y la pena siempre estaría cerca, incluso podría volverse un caído y un obstáculo para la lucha contra el catorceavo. Con todo eso, se había vuelto más en una desventaja que en una ventaja, era probable que en medio del combate Allen tuviera que defenderlo, porque se cuerpo se había vuelto débil.

Entonces estaba claro, Allen era el único idiota. Pese a saber todo eso Kanda no iba a retractarse, Alma le había dicho que continuara con la vida, que siguiera sus deseos, su corazón y aunque sonara cliché y estúpido, Kanda sabía dando estaba su camino.

─Vaya… te tardaste─. Anunció Allen, mientras sentía que Kanda se acercaba, acechándolo. ─Yo lo supe desde Navidad─.

Entonces Kanda lo atrapó contra la pared, le miro. No había duda, Kanda no era idiota, Kanda lo sabía y si lo había buscado entonces estaba aceptando las consecuencias de permanecer a su lado. Lo peor de todo es que Allen le invitaba a que las aceptara, a que estuviera a su lado… a que le cuidara.

Kanda le miró una última vez antes de estampar su boca (sin sutiliza) contra la suya, fue brusco (como siempre), pero tierno (como pocas veces). Fue bueno y Allen se descubrió llorando. Quería creer que podría tener un hueco en el corazón de Kanda, que no todo era pena y que Alma siempre estaría presente, pero siendo un recuerdo bello que los fortaleciera a ambos. No sabía si el futuro sería bueno, no lo sabía y realmente no quería saberlo. Si Kanda estaba ahí, limpiando sus lágrimas mientras besaba de vez en cuando sus labios, entonces podía esperar el futuro y luchar. Podría seguir caminando con ese idiota hasta el último día de su vida.

Kanda cerró los ojos y sintió la humedad de las mejillas del Moyashi, suavemente, limpió las lágrimas y besó sus labios, sabían a sal. Por su parte, creía que aún podría ayudar a Allen en su lucha (contra quien fuera), que el catorceavo no era tan letal como todos pensaban (después de todo, el catorceavo era parte de Allen), que Alma sería algo permanente, pero Allen también lo era y que su vida bastaría para poder estar al lado de Allen hasta que ya no le necesitara. Caminando juntos, juntos hasta el último día de sus vidas (del que muriera primero, eso sería lo más acertado).

Sin duda… ambos eran todo un caso.

_._

* * *

_Hice hasta lo imposible por terminar la serie para darle un poco de coherencia a este fic, y lo logre (al menos el manga), creo que el one-shot no salió tan mal. Mi regalo de Navidad para __**Dayan Walker**__, espero que te guste linda, te has llevado mi primera vez escribiendo sobre esta serie y esta pareja (xD). Realmente espero que disfrutes este pequeño obsequio como yo lo hice escribiéndolo._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Yunmoon._


End file.
